Schlimmer als die Hölle!
by roteHimbeere
Summary: Harry ist im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen und der dunkle Zauberer hält nun die Macht in seinen Händen. Hermine ist auf der Flucht, wird von den Greifern eingefangen und erlebt meherere undschöne Erlebnisse mit denen.Sie ist aber nicht allein.
1. 1 Kapitel: Flucht

**1. Kapitel: Flucht**

Äste knacken, Blätter rascheln, Flüche zerreißen die kühle Herbstluft.

Dumpfe Tritte auf den Boden, wirbeln das Gestrüpp auf. Der Schrei eines Waldkauzes dringt an die tauben Ohren, des angsterfüllten Mädchens.

Laufend, rennend, um ihr Leben fürchtend eilt sie durch den Nebelverhangenden Wald. Flüche prallen rechts und links gegen Bäume und Büsche. Das laute knallen hallt über die ganzen Hügel hinweg.

Doch weder die Rufe der Verfolger noch den Lärm den ihre Zauberstäbe verursachen dringen an ihre Ohren. Das einzige was sie spürt ist der rasende Herzschlag der vor Angst, Nervosität und Adrenalin nur so pocht.

Kalter Wind schlägt ihr ins Gesicht, welcher die Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn abkühlt. Dornen und spitze Hölzer malen sich in ihr Fleisch, während sie über umgefallene Bäume klettert und sich an Dickicht vorbeikämpft.

Mit jedem Schritt, scheint sie ihre Verfolger weiter hinter sich zu bringen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf den steinernen Boden tritt wird sie schneller.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie auf die knochige Erde stampft, kommt die Hoffnung, zu entkommen.

Nur noch verschwommen nimmt sie das Gehölz neben sich wahr, ihre Beine tragen sie schon ganz von alleine über Felsen und Sträucher.

Mit angestrengtem Blick achtet sie nur auf das was vor ihr liegt, nicht darauf bedacht das sie jeden Moment ein Fluch treffen könnte.

Immer und immer tiefer rennt sie in den Wald hinein und immer dunkler scheint es um sie zu werden.

Nach einiger Zeit aktiviert sie ihre restlichen Sinne und bleibt abrupt stehen.

Keuchend, erschöpft, dennoch mit wachsamem Starren wandert ihr Blick um sie herum.

Weder Todesser noch Flüche sind zu hören oder zu sehen. Alles ist still….

Mit wirrem, zerzaustem Haar, zerschlissenen Kleidern und blutbefleckt, durch die Dornen, steht sie da. Schnell atmend, wachsam dreht sie sich immer noch um sich selbst um irgendein Geräusch ausmachen zu können.

Nichts…weder ein knacken noch ein flüstern ist zu hören, nur das rascheln des Windes der durch die blätterlosen Dächer der Bäume pfeift ist zu vernehmen.

Langsam beruhigt sich ihre Atmung und langsam wird das schlagen ihres Herzens ruhiger.

Dann plötzlich ein knacken. Ruckartig fährt ihr Kopf in diese Richtung, ein kurzer Blick genügt um zu wissen, dass der Wettlauf noch nicht zu Ende ist.

Zwar sind die Verfolger noch ca. 100 Meter entfernt gewesen, jedoch kann diese Entfernung reichen um einen Menschen mit einem Zauber niederzustrecken.

Weiter geht die Jagt durch Büsche, über Felsen und Bäume, durch Gestrüpp und Dornen. Wieder hört man Flüche knallen und laute Stimmen schreien.

Wieder schießt die Hektik in die Adern des jungen Mädchens und lässt ihre Sinne gefrieren.

Der Wind tobt nun noch eisiger über dem Dschungel von Wald und Nebel und die bevorstehende Dunkelheit macht es einen dabei nicht gerade leichter, die Augen offen zu halten.

Immer unregelmäßiger wird ihr Atem und ein unangenehmes Stechen breitet sich in ihrer Seite aus, ihre Beine schmerzen von dem Gerenne und ihr Kopf ist schon ganz betäubt von der eisernen Luft.

Aber in solch einer Situation sollte man nicht aufgeben, schon gar nicht wenn mehrere Todesser darauf aus sind einen zu fangen und dann noch zu foltern.

Das ist schlimmer als der Tod. Das ist wahrscheinlich die Hölle mit der man dann Bekanntschaft schließen wird.

Egal wie viele Wunden offen sind oder welche qualvollen Schmerzen man auch immer im Körper spürt, es ist immer noch besser als das was die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords mit einem vor haben.

Es half ihr über diese „Hölle" nach zudenken, denn so wurden ihre Beine automatisch schneller und sie schien fast über den laubbedeckten Boden zu fliegen, so geschwind lief sie die Pfade.

Es schien ihr so als würde sie bereits den ganzen Tag nur rennen, davonlaufen und Flüchen ausweichen.

Dieser Gedanke frustrierte sie auf eine gewisse Weise und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Wann würde sie sie endlich los sein? Wann würde sie sie endlich abgeschüttelt haben?

Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie konnte nicht mehr rennen. Doch sie durfte auch nicht aufgeben.

Es war wieder ruhig, die Flüche waren verschwunden, die Stimmen abgestorben. Hastig versteckte sie sich unter einen umgestürzten Baum, der eine kleine Kuhle frei gab, wo sie gerade so hinein passte ohne dass man sie sah.

Erschöpft und ausgelaugt lag sie mit dem Bauch auf dem schmutzigen Waldboden, die Augen, wie eine Katze stierend auf die Lichtung vor ihr.

Hatte sie es geschafft? Hatte sie sie abhängen können?

Sie versuchte einen tiefen Atemzug zunehmen um ihn dann wieder aus zu- stoßen, doch bevor sie dazu kam hörte sie eine Stimme.

Sie waren nicht weit entfernt, nicht einmal 30 Meter weiter, tummelten sich die Greifer und keiften sich lautstark an.

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Gör hin?" Es war eine helle, aufgebrachte Stimme, die an die spitzen Ohren der jungen Frau drang. So leise wie möglich versuchte sie sich klein zu machen um noch mehr im Schatten des großen Baumes sich zu verstecken, der über ihr lag.

Keinen Mucks von sich gebend, lauschte sie den aufgebrachten Stimmen ihrer Verfolger.

„Halt deinen Mund und sei etwas leiser, weit kann sie noch nicht gekommen sein" Diese Stimme klang kräftiger, dunkler und ein wenig mystisch und sie war auch noch näher an dem toten Baum als erwartet.

Gerade mal 10 Fuß entfernt.

Vor Anspannung vergaß sie fast zu atmen.

Nicht einmal einen kleinen Finger wollte sie bewegen, da sie Angst hatte sofort entdeckt zu werden, nicht einmal mit den Augen zwinkern aus Furcht, dass eine Sekunde später jemand vor ihrem Versteck stehen könnte.

„Nein…ich glaub wir haben das dumme Biest verloren." Rief einer aufgebracht.

„Scheiße aber auch, wie kann die nur so schnell sein"

Unbewusst zog sich ein lächeln auf des Mädchens geschundenes Gesicht, als sie über die Worte des Greifers nachdachte.

Das war ja fast ein Kompliment was er ihr damit gemacht hatte!

Dumpfe Schritte waren plötzlich auf dem Baumstumpf zu hören und rissen sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Automatisch versuchte sie sich noch kleiner zu machen.

„Ich rieche sie" erklang wieder diese dunkle mystische Stimme.

Sie konnte spüren wie die Schritte genau über ihr halt machten.

Als diese Worte an des Mädchens Ohr drangen, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und ihre Augen wurden weit aufgerissen.

Die Stimmen der anderen erstarben ruckartig auf diese Bemerkung hin und jeder schien gespannt auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten.

Wie kann ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen auf diese Entfernung riechen?

Die Panik in ihr stieg von 80 auf 150 und ihr Kopf wurde auf einmal ganz heiß. Mit einem letzten Stoßgebet zum Himmel hoffte sie von Gott erhört zu werden und den Todessern zu entkommen. Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete auf eine Regung oder ein Wort von Oben.

….. „Sie ist unter dem Baum!"…


	2. 2 Kapitel: Folter

**2. Kapitel: Folter**

„Sag es mir…du wertloses Schlammblut. Sag mir wo sie sind!"

Heißer Atem drang an ihr Ohr, als er diese Worte flüsternd an ihren Nacken hauchte. Sein widerlicher Mundgeruch, ließ sie die Nase rümpfen und seine fettigen blonden Haare fielen auf ihre Schultern.

Statt auf die Worte des Todessers zu hören, blieb sie still und fixierte weiter die kalte Steinmauer vor ihren Augen.

„Du willst es mir also wieder nicht sagen!" Mit hochnäsiger Stirn, eiskalten Blick und stolzem Schritt ging er um sie herum, bis er vor ihr Stand und sich zu der, an dem Stuhl gefesselten, Gefangenen runterbeugte. Mit durchdringendem Blick, stierte er in die dunklen Augen, die nur eine kalte leere als Antwort versprachen.

Wieder richtete er sich auf und sah auf das Mädchen herab, welches immer noch mit eisernen Augen geradeaus sah.

„Gut, wenn du es unbedingt willst"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

Ihre Augen huschten kurz auf die Spitze des Stabes und man konnte eine Spur Angst, Verzweiflung und Hass in ihnen erkennen. Doch so schnell dieser Schein in ihren Augen gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und sie blickte zurück zur Mauer.

Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören, als der hochgewachsene Mann den „Crucius" über das Mädchen aussprach. Der Kopf der jungen Frau war nach vorne gefallen, als der Schmerz sie ergriff und sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verkrampfte. Ihre sonst so schönen Haare waren nun verfilzt, kaputt und schmutzig und vielen ihr in Strähnen auf die Knie.

Mit heißerem Atem rückte sie ihren Kopf nach oben und betrachtete wieder die klägliche dunkle Wand vor ihr und machte sich bereit auf den nächsten Folterfluch.

„Dein Widerstand ist wirklich erstaunlich. Normale Menschen egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer hätten schon längst aufgegeben oder den Verstand verloren aber du, kleines Schlammblut, tust so als würde es dir kaum etwas ausmachen."

Er schlich wieder um sie herum.

„Das gefällt mir."

Mit seiner hochmütigen Stimme betrachtete er sie nun höchst interessiert.

„Dann können wir ein Level höher gehen."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf das markante Gesicht, als er stehen blieb.

Zuckend rang sie nach Luft, als der letzte Strom durch sie schoss und ihre

Glieder zum erzittern brachte.

Am Anfang hatte sie noch geschrien, als er den Elektroschocker an ihren Arm legte. Doch nach jedem Mal wurde es heftiger und ihre Stimme versagte und sie konnte nur noch ihren Glieder zucken lassen und ihren Körper winden.

Es war schlimmer als der „Crucio" oder ein anderer Folterfluch, es war schlimmer als die Schmerzen, die man in seinem Leben hätte spüren können.

Es war so grauenhaft, dass man sich selbst in die Hölle wünschte.

„Ich bin zwar kein Muggelliebhaber aber ihre Erfindungen können höchst….interessant sein"

Er war in die Hocke gegangen und betrachtete das Gerät in seiner Hand, welches noch leise vor sich hin zischelte. Mit dem Gesicht auf den kalten Stein, versuchte die Geschundene auf jedes Wort zu hören, was ihr sehr schwer viel, da ihre Sinne durch die Folterung ganz betäubt waren.

Tausende Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und ihr klares Denkvermögen schien nicht mehr vorhanden.

„Das die Muggel etwas erfinden, welches selbst den Crucio übertrifft, das ist ja wirklich….erstaunlich, meinst du nicht auch?"

Mit Interessierten Blick und einem holen lächeln sah er hinunter auf das Häuflein Elend, welches sich nicht traute zu rühren.

„Aber du scheinst immer noch nicht reden zu wollen, oder?"

Leicht legte er seinen Kopf schief und huschte mit seinen Augen über ihren entkräfteten Körper.

„Ich frage dich nun noch einmal, wo sind sie?"

Es geschah nichts, der blonde drehte den Strom auf der Anzeige höher und legte das Gerät wieder an ihre Haut.

Abermals durchfuhr sie der Strom mit solcher wucht, dass sie dachte ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

Windend vor Schmerz und keuchend, versuchte sie ihren Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch es gelang ihr abermals nicht.

Die Höllenqualen waren zu groß um sie einfach hinunter zu schlucken.

Schwarz wurde es vor ihren Augen und ihr Puls pochte so hoch, dass man vermuten könnte, dass es bald vorbei sei.

Ja bald vorbei, dass hoffte sie sich. Das ihr Herz bald aussetzte und ihr einen schnellen Tod vergönnte. Doch wieder blieb sie am Leben und musste diese Qualen durchstehen.

Keuchend und mit ihrem zerschundenen Körper wälzte sie sich auf den Rücken, als ihr Brustkorb von dem Schmerz durchströmt wurde.

Als der Schmerz abklang, beruhigte sich ihre Atmung und ihre Augen verwandelten sich wieder in dunkle Tunnel.

Langsam wurde ihr Folterer unzufrieden.

Seit fast drei Stunden versuchte er ein einziges Wort aus ihr heraus zu bekommen und was tat diese Göre…nichts.

Sie ließ den Schmerz über sich ergehen. Das einzige was er aus ihren Mund hörte waren die Schreie.

Noch einmal drehte er das Volt höher, auf der Anzeige und wollte es gerade wieder an ihre Haut legen, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite wand und ihn direkt in die eisgrauen Augen blickte.

Ein klägliches lächeln zierte ihre aufgeplatzten, von Blut bedeckten Lippen, dass jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte.

„Was erwartest du für Antworten, Malfoy?" Ihre Stimme war rau und heiser von dem Geschrei, zuvor, und ihre Lippen noch ganz taub.

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde meine Freunde verraten?" Aufs Neue huschte ein lächeln über ihr blutbeschmiertes Gesicht.

„Du kannst die schlimmsten Foltermethoden anwenden die du hast…aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Aus mir wirst du nichts herausbekommen."

Mit seelenlosen Augen hielt sie die Augen ihres gegenüber fest und starrte so entschlossen und sicher in sie, dass niemand auch nur einen Zweifel in ihrer Aussage vermuten konnte.

Ein Klopfen an der dicken und robusten Holztür riss die beiden aus ihrer Starre.

„Herein" erklang die blasierte Stimme des Malfoys, er richtete sich auf, hielt seine Augen jedoch weiterhin auf das Schlammblut gerichtet.

Durch die Tür trat ein recht kleiner Mann, der zuerst einen flüchtigen Blick auf das still daliegende Mädchen warf, bevor er sich vor dem Höherstehenden tief verneigte. Sein Blick verriet Unsicherheit und ein wenig Angst als er sich teilweise wieder aufrichtete.

Mit einer fast piepsigen, hohen Stimme sprach er zu ihm: „Mein Herr, der Dunkle Lord wünscht euch zu sehen." Den Kopf weiter gesengt wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Bring das Schlammblut zurück in die Zelle. Ich werde sofort zu ihm gehen"

Damit wand er sich ab und überließ dem kleinen Mann, das halbtote Mädchen.


	3. 3 Kapitel: Ein Treffen

**3. Kapitel: Ein Treffen**

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung My Lord aber man bekommt nichts aus ihr heraus, sie ist hartnäckig und ihren Willen kann man nicht so einfach brechen."

Man spürte in der sonst so kräftigen und stolzen Stimme einen Schein von Ehrfurcht und Angst, als er mit seinem Meister sprach.

Der Dunkle Lord stand am Fenster und ließ seine blutroten Augen durch das regnerische Herbstwetter gleiten.

Sein Blick war ernst und er schien über die Worte seines Untertanen nachzudenken.

Seit fast drei Wochen hielten sie dieses Biest schon gefangen. Folterten es täglich, erst mit leichteren Methoden wie den „Crucio", dann bis hin zum auspeitschen und sogar bis Leberflecke mit einer Nadel ausstechen und anderen mittelalterlichen Prozeduren.

„Was ist mit Legilimens?" seine zischelnde, eisige Stimme ließ Malfoy erschaudern, so dass ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Ja Sir, aber selbst dies konnte sie durch eine Mauer in ihrem Kopf abblocken, egal wie lange ich sie zuvor gefoltert habe, ihr ist es immer wieder gelungen mich nach wenigen Augenblicken aus ihren Erinnerungen zu stoßen"

Betreten sengte er seinen Kopf gen Boden, als würde er zu schwach und zu jämmerlich sein, einem kleinen Mädchen in den Kopf einzudringen.

„Sehr gut"

Diese Antwort kam so überraschend von seinem Lord, dass er den Kopf hochriss und seinem Meister mit ungläubigen großen Augen auf den Hinterkopf starrte.

Sie versuchten seit Monaten eins der größten Verstecke der Verräter auszumachen und dieses Schlammblut wusste es und weigerte sich strikt es ihnen zu sagen und Voldemorts Antwort auf diese Situation war ein „sehr gut"?

Seinen Mund stand versehentlich offen, nachdem er diese Worte vernommen hatte und er klappte ihn schnell wieder zu, als es ihm auffiel.

„My Lord, bitte verzeihen sie mir die Frage aber was ist „sehr gut"? "

Gespannt betrachtete er den leichenblassen Mann, der sich nun zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit einem schauderlichen schmalen Lächeln anblickte.

Langsam schritt er durch den Raum, der nur mit einem spärlichen Licht erhellt war und setzte sich elegant in seinen Stuhl, am Schreibtisch.

Der Blonde starrte ihn immer noch an und hoffte eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten. „Vielleicht ist dir bereits aufgefallen Lucius, dass es in unseren Kreisen an Intelligenz fehlt und ich bin auf eine sehr interessante Idee gekommen."

Durcheinander und mit den Gedanken völlig überfordert, Schritt der Reinblüter durch die düsteren Gänge, auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, ob sein Herr vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte, dass er auf so eine Idee kam.

Als er ihm seine „interessante Idee" präsentiert hatte, wurden die Puppillen des Malfoys immer größer und sein Mund ganz trocken.

Wie kam dieser Mann nur auf so einen Gedanken und nun war er auf dem Weg zum Kerker um Severus, die Nachricht eines kürzlich beschlossenen Treffens zu überbringen.

Mit schnellem Schritt, lief er die Gänge entlang, bis er in den untersten Korridor gelangte, wo die Luft nur spärlich vorhanden war.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, tauchte er den Gang in ein silbernes Licht, welches von den feuchten Wänden ein wenig reflektiert wurde.

Umso näher er dem Privaträumen, des Tränkemeisters kam, umso besser konnte er seine Gedanken wieder ordnen, bis er endlich wieder einen klaren Durchblick hatte.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann energisch an das dicke Holz.

Er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, wie er Severus kannte würde er auch keine bekommen, sondern er öffnete einfach die Tür und trat ein.

Auch wenn die Tür von außen sehr armselig und so aussah als würde sie vielleicht in eine Besenkammer führen, erstaunte ihn doch jedes Mal die Größe, der Räume, die dahinter lagen.

Der Raum in dem er nun stand, war hoch, mit vielen Büchern belagert und gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Kamin, ein älteres Sofa stand an der Wand und die Fenster waren mit unmodischen dunklen Stoffen zugezogen.

Er achtete nicht weiter darauf und lief schnurstracks zur einzigen Tür die von diesem „Eingangsraum" weiter in die übrigen führte.

Sie befand sich an der linken Wand und wenn man nicht gewusst hätte, dass dieser Raum noch einen zu anderen Zimmern bringen konnte, wäre sie einem gar nicht erst aufgefallen, so versteckt war sie neben Büchern und Regalen.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie aufgeworfen und ein grimmiger, hochgewachsener Zauberer mit rabenschwarzem Haar stand vor ihm.

„Du bist es, Lucius. Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang rau und genervt als er sein Gegenüber argwöhnisch musterte. Er schien zu merken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Der Blonde versuchte seinen Ton genauso abschätzend und distanziert zu formen aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, er war eben nicht so undurchdringlich, wie sein alter Freund. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft zu einer Todesserversammlung, sie soll in kürze stattfinden."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, es war sonst nicht üblich, dass der Voldemort so kurzfristig ein Treffen veranstaltete.

Immer noch umfasste seine eine Hand den Türrahmen, während die andere auf dem Knauf ruhte.

„Wann?" Wollte er noch beantwortet haben. Er braute im Moment eine Trank und diesen sollte man nicht einfach so stehen lassen, es sei denn man wolle, dass das ganze Labor danach in Schutt und Asche lag, deshalb wäre ein wenig Zeit nicht schlecht.

„Noch cirka 10 Minuten" antwortete der gefragte harsch.

Severus drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, ließ die Tür offen stehen und verschwand in einem anderen Raum.

Lucius kannte diese Geste schon und beschloss auf ihn zu warten, bis er mit seinen Tränken fertig war und sie gemeinsam sich auf den Weg zum Versammlungsort machen konnten.

Nach einiger Zeit trat der dunkelgekleidete wieder aus der Tür, die vermutlich in den Keller führte und ging auf Malfoy zu, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand.

Ohne auf ihn zu achten brauste der Tränkemeister er an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgangstür.

Schweigend verließen sie seine Räume und machten sich stumm auf den Weg zu dem Saal, wo das Treffen statt finden sollte. Schnell liefen sie die Gänge entlang und schienen sich gegenseitig wie Luft zu behandeln.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine große Tür mit verschnörkelten Ranken, die am Türrahmen anfingen und in der Mitte zusammen miteinander verschmolzen.

Das Tor besaß weder einen Türknauf noch eine Klinke, noch war der Spalt in der Mitte zu erkennen, wo sich normalerweise Türen auftaten.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach laut die Worte „Socius quae serpens"

Und das Tor gab einen Spalt auf, öffnete sich geräuschlos und gab den Blick in einen mächtigen Saal frei.

"socius quae serpens" soll soviel heißen,  
>wie "Verbündeter der Schlange"<p>

Legilimens = man kann in den Kopf eines anderen eindringen  
>und seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen sehen<p> 


	4. 4 Kapitel: Die Versammlung

**4. Kapitel: Die Versammlung**

Ein riesiger Raum tat sich vor ihnen auf. An die Decke ragten, aus schwarzem Marmor, fast 10 Meter hohe Säulen, welche einen Kreis um die runde mit Mosaikbesetzte Fläche bildeten.

In mitten dieses dunklen Mosaiks, worauf eine verschlungene, olivgrüne Schlange abgebildet war, stand nun ein langer, schmaler Tisch. Der Tisch welcher voll von Todessern besetzt war, ließ nur noch genau zwei Plätze frei.

Als die bereits Anwesenden sie bemerkten, wurden ihnen alle Köpfe zugewandt.

Voldemort hatte seinen Platz an der Spitze des Tisches und nach der Reihenfolge saßen neben ihm die treusten seiner Gefolgsleute.

Als er seine brennenden Augen auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge richtete, zierte sich ein schmales lächeln, auf seine kaum vorhandenen, blassen Lippen.

Er hob seine Hand und winkte sie herein.

Schleunigst nahmen sie ihre Stühle ein, Snape gleich rechts neben dem Dunklen Lord und Malfoy neben seinem Sohn ein paar Plätze weiter hinten.

Jeder war anwesend und alle waren gespannt darauf, was den Dunklen Lord dazu veranlasst hatte, zu einem so kurzfristigen Treffen zu rufen.

Bellatrix Lestrange bebte schon vor Neugierde und ihre großen runden Augen huschten in den Gesichtern der anderen herum, aus Hoffnung sie könnte aus ihren Zügen die Neuigkeit lesen.

„Es freut mich das alle nun endlich anwesend sind" Mit diesen Worten unterbrach schließendlich der Dunkle Lord die angespannte Stille.

Mit seinen glühenden Augen Blickte er jeden einzelnen am Tisch an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wie ihr wisst haben wir viele unserer Todesser verloren, in dem Krieg gegen die Verräter." Ein Siegreiches lächeln tauchte kurz auf dem leichenblassen Gesicht auf.

„Viele Treue und intelligente Verbündete haben ihr Leben gegeben, damit _ich, Harry Potter _durch den Todesfluch besiegen konnte."

Wieder warf er einen Blick in die Gesichter der erwartungsvollen Todesser, welche aufmerksam seinem Vortrag lauschten.

„Und nun musste ich bedauerlicher Weise feststellen, dass in den höheren Kreisen" mit seiner Hand deutete er auf alle Anwesenden „es an der Menge, Macht und Intelligenz fehlt." Bei den letzten Worten wurde seine Stimme herablassend und gereizter.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Thron und schlich wie ein lautloses Raubtier, welches seine Beute umkreiste, um den Tisch herum.

Niemand wagte sich zu bewegen, selbst Bellatrix hatte aufgehört zu zappeln und sog nun die Worte ihres Herren auf.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich Zeit bis er seinen Plan weiter vorstellte:

„Und wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir einige Verbündete des Potterjungens einfangen können. Einige sind dumm gewesen und haben sich gleich das Leben genommen aber einige hatten den Mut und die Kraft ihr klägliches Leben fort zusetzten." Mit einen boshaften Lächeln schien er an dies alles zurückzudenken.

„Die jenen, die übrig geblieben sind, sind auch die treusten und "klügsten" von ihnen."Immer noch streifte er wie ein Panter um seine Getreuen und jeder schien sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen. Worauf wollte ihr Herr hinaus?

„Ich will, dass diese begabten Leute auf unsere Seite wechseln, doch um dies zu erreichen…" Er blieb stehen drehte sich zu dem Tisch und lächelte schadenfroh.

„…müsst ihr sie aufnehmen und sie dazu, gewissermaßen, zwingen." Nach diesen Worten war es mucks Mäuschen still. Kein Atem war zu hören, nicht einmal das rascheln eines Umhangs. Man hätte eine Feder auf den Boden herab fliegen lassen können und hätte die Berührung dieser Gehört, wenn sie die Fläche erreicht hätte.

„Ich höre ja gar keine Begeisterung?!" Mit gespielter Verwunderung streiften seine Augen über die dunklen Gestalten.

„Mein Herr, meine sie, wir sollen diese weiter Foltern" Mit schon fast zaghafter Stimme, blickte Bellatrix mit leuchtenden Augen ihren Meister an.

Anscheinend fehlte es seinen Leuten wirklich an Weisheit und er schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Lider, um seinen Atem auszustoßen, damit er seine Ruhe weiter bewahren konnte.

Danach blickte er in die dunklen Knöpfe, Bellatrix' und sprach: „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich will das sie von euch aufgenommen werden, wie edle Gäste."

Einige wandten die Köpfe um, andere machten nur große Augen und Bellatrix keuchte gefährlich auf, als sie diese Worte vernommen hatte.

„Aber mein Herr, diese Missgeburten werden niemals sich überzeugen lassen, vorall..." „Außer wenn man ihnen einen Grund gibt hier zu bleiben." Mit einem listigen lächeln ging er zu seinem Platz zurück und setzte sich.

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam, den Worten des Dunklen Lords gelauscht und konnte sich dennoch keinen richtigen Reim daraus bilden.

Er hatte recht gehabt mit dem was er sagte, sie hatten in der Tat viele treue Todesser verloren und auch noch viele aus dem hohen Kreisen.

Sie waren nicht mehr ganz so zahlreich und wahrscheinlich wollte sein Herr, intelligente, junge Leute haben, die ihn wieder stärker machen konnten.

Aber er verstand doch nicht ganz….

„Mein Herr, welchen Grund sollten sie haben auf unserer Seite zu bleiben bzw. zu wechseln?" Anscheinend wollten schon andere diese Frage stellen, denn plötzlich schien es noch ruhiger als zuvor.

Der leichenblasse Mann an der Spitze, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bedachte kurz seine Worte. „Dies wird noch eine Weile dauern aber ich kann euch versichern, dass sie sich uns anschließen werden."

Niemand schien seinen Meister so wirklich zu verstehen, doch sie blieben alle still und warteten darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Ich werde, die wenigen, die ich auserwählt habe, an verschiedene von euch geben und ich verlange von euch, dass ihr sie gut behandeln werdet."

Er sendete einen kurzen vernichteten Blick an alle Beteiligten.

„Allesamt sind Mädchen, die sowohl Klugheit, Mut und Intelligenz besitzen wie nur wenige. Ihre Namen lauten Hannah Bayliss, Sally-Ann Perks und Rosie Timms. Jeder dieser drei haben einen ausgezeichneten Abschluss hinter sich und waren ebenfalls auf der Seite der Verlierer. Doch zu unserem Höhepunkt haben wir eine, die dem Potterjungen nahe stand und die alle anderen drei an ihrer Willenskraft und ihrer Fähigkeiten übertrifft und das ist die junge Miss Hermine Granger."

Bei den letzten Worten wurde Dracos Maske eisern. Er wusste, dass sie vor einiger Zeit jemanden gefangen hatten, der Potter sehr nahe stand aber, dass es die Granger war und das sie bis jetzt es geschafft hatte zu überleben, hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Dieses Miststück ist ein Schlammblut, ich werde sie auf gar keinen Fall in irgendeiner Weise auch nur gut behandeln." Schrie Bellatrix histerisch und stand vor Wut, von ihrem Platz auf. Vermutlich tat sie das nicht nur, weil Hermine Muggelstämmig war, sondern auch weil sie sich an den Einbruch vor einem Jahr in ihrem Verließ in Gringotts, erinnert fühlte.

„Beruhige dich Bella" Flehte ihr Mann sie zischend an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen meine Liebe, sie ist für jemand anderen, ihr, Rodolfo und Bellatrix erhallten die kleine Rosie Timms."

Sein Blick wanderte rüber zu den Malfoys. „Ich bekommt Hannah Bayliss" Sein Blick flog über den Tisch und landete bei Rookwood, einem großen, recht bulligen Todesser mit vielen kleinen Narben im Gesicht.

„Du erhältst Sally-Ann Perks und zu guter letzt…" Seine durchdringenden Augen blieben an dem Tränkemeister hängen „…bekommt Severus, einer meiner treusten und loyalsten Anhänger, für seine guten Dienste die junge Miss Granger."


	5. 5 Kapitel: Gefangen

Wie lange war es schon her, dass sie das letzte Mal mit ihren Freunden geredet hatte? Gelacht hatte? Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal mit jemandem Gedanken austauschen können, die sie beschäftigten? Und wann hatte sie überhaupt ein letztes Mal einen Satz gesagt, der nicht von Hass gezeugt wurde?

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier war. Vielleicht waren es Tage, vielleicht auch schon Wochen oder sogar Monate?!  
>Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es ihr vorkam als wären es Jahre.<br>Minuten zogen sich zu vollen Stunden dahin und Stunden zu Tagen.

In einem kleinen Verließ ohne Fenster und wenig Licht, wo sie nur einige Kakerlaken und weitere Kleinfiecher als Gesellschaft hatte, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit, die nicht sehr abwechslungsreich war. Jeden Tag bekam sie zweimal essen, für ihre Situation war es sogar relativ gut. Brote mit Wurst oder Käse, etwas Wasser und abends eine warme Suppe.

Aber sonst könnte man ihre Lage als grauenvoll und unerträglich betrachten. Schließlich hatten die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords immer neue Ideen, was sie mit ihr anstellen könnten aber daran wollte sie im Moment nicht denken, es würde nur wieder die Tränen hervor rufen.

Zusammengekauert saß sie an der kalten Steinwand und betrachtete eine kleine Spinne, welche mit ihren acht Beinen flink von einer Seite zur anderen huschte.

Diese Tiere waren höchst interessant, sie waren nicht nur schnell und konnten beeindruckende Netze fertigen, sondern sie passten auch durch die kleinsten Schlitze und Spalten hindurch. Wie gerne würde sie ihr Leben mit ihnen tauschen. Doch leider steckte sie in dem, nicht einmal 4 m² großen Loch und faszinierte sich für wertlose Insekten.

Ihre damals schulterlangen, goldbraunen, gewellten Haare, waren nun fettig, zerzaust und stumpf. Ihre Klamotten waren abgetragen, blutig und stanken nach Schweiß. Ihre Haut war schmutzig, schien alt und feine Narben zierten sich darauf. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach einem heißen Bad mit Kerzenlicht und Aprikosen schampoo…

Wie sehr wollte sie die Zeit zurückspulen und alles besser machen aber es ging nicht. Sie musste mit ihrem Dilemma klar kommen. Sie würde das schon irgendwie schaffen. Irgendwie hinbekommen…

Etwas Gutes gab es jedoch. Jeden Tag, wenn sie geholt wurde zum foltern, wusste sie, dass sie das Versteck ihrer Freunde noch nicht gefunden hatten und das war es, was ihr Hoffnung gab, dieser kleine Lichtfleck, der sich Tag für Tag vergrößerte.

Heiße Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, als sie an sie alle denken musste.  
>Ginny, Ron, Mr. und Mrs. Weasly, George, Luna, Lavender und die ganzen anderen die sie in Sicherheit wünschte. Und Harry. Harry, wie sie ihn vermisste. Er war im Krieg gefallen, sie hatte es gesehen. Wie in Zeitlupe, sah sie, wie das Leben in den Smaragdgrünen Augen erlosch, als Voldemort seine Todesfluch auf ihn warf.<p>

Danach war alles vorbei, Harry war tot und den großen Vorsprung, den sich die Schüler und der Orden aufgebaut hatten war erloschen, als Harry starb.  
>In alle Richtungen wurden sie zerstreut und konnten nur noch Hals über Kopf fliehen.<p>

Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie mit einigen durch den verbotenen Wald gerannt war. Als sie nach fast einer Stunde aus ihn heraus fand, waren alle verschwunden. Die Schreie und Lichtblitze waren weg und sie stand alleine da. Nachdem sie fast einen Monat auf der Suche nach den anderen gewesen war, hatte sie sie gefunden. Mithilfe eines Patronus, der an sie geschickt wurde, konnte sie sie mit etwas Mühe ausmachen. Sie fand das beinahe perfekte Versteck, welches tief unter der Erde war, weit entfernt von Hogwarts und dem Gebiet des schwarzen Lords.

Nachdem dem sie so viele Freunde dort lebendig wiedergefunden hatte, machte sie sich gleich ans Werk mit den anderen im Untergrund zu arbeiten und vielleicht doch noch einen Weg zu finden den gefährlichsten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hatte, zu vernichten.

Bei einem weiteren Auftrag wurde sie jedoch ertappt und dann begann die Jagt durch den Wald und dann…dann landete sie hier.

Mit einer aufwendigen Bewegung legte sie sich auf die Steine, legte die zerlumpte Decke über ihren Körper und schloss die Augen, welche immer noch ihre Wangen mit Tränen bedeckten.

Sie versuchte zurück an die Zeit vor dem Krieg zu denken, als sie mit Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und lachte, als sie mit ihren Eltern das letzte Mal in den Urlaub fuhr und wie sie auf dem Astronomieturm stand und die endlose Weite von Hogwarts bewunderte.

Es half ihr sich das in Erinnerung zu rufen, denn so wurde ihr Glaube, dass sie eines Tages hier raus kam größer und ihr Schlaf schien ihr somit weniger unruhig.

*****  
>Das Geräusch von Schritten und Schlüsseln riss sie aus dem Schlaf, ihre Zelle wurde geöffnet und ein großer Mann mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang trat durch die Tür.<p>

Sofort hatte sich Hermine kerzengerade aufgesetzt und blickte den Todesser furchtlos in die dunklen Augen.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam er ein paar Schritte näher bis er stehen blieb und ihr befiel aufzustehen. Sie gehorchte auf Anhieb.

„Komm mit" sagte er mit strenger Stimme und fuchtelte kurz mit seinem Stab rum, was sie als „beeil dich" deutete.

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm, er direkt hinter ihr, den Stab an ihren Rücken gedrückt, liefen sie die stillen Gänge entlang.

Auf die Folter vorbereitet, schob sie alle Gedanken beiseite und machte ihren Kopf für die vorstehenden Prozeduren bereit.

Sie kannte den Weg zu den Verließen, doch als sie nach links abbiegen wollte stoppte sie der grimmige Mann und schubste sie den Weg geradeaus.  
>„Ich muss dich enttäuschen kleine. Heute wirst du ausnahmsweise mal nicht gefoltert." Seine Stimme war derb und in seinen Augen war ein Hauch von schwarzem Humor zu erkennen.<p>

Verwundert ging sie den Gang weiter, dann eine Treppe hoch und dann blieben sie vor einem Gemälde stehen.

Auf dem Bild war nichts zu erkennen. Es war alles schwarz. Schwarz wie die tiefe undurchdringliche Nacht.

Mit seiner Hand berührte er die Fläche des Bildes und öffnete sie somit.

Völlig erstaunt betrachtete das junge Mädchen das Schauspiel und wurde nur noch verwirrter als sie in einen Raum trat.

Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hätte, dies aber auf gar keinen Fall.  
>Der Raum in dem sie nun stand war hell, so dass sie sich zuerst die Hände als Schutz vor ihre Augen halten musste, die noch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren.<p>

Große Fenster schmückten die Seite ihr Gegenüber und Wände und Boden waren mit olivgrünen Teppichen geschmückt. Vor staunen blieb ihr der Atem weg und sie drehte sich sprachlos zu dem Todesser um, der immer noch am Eingang zu diesem Raum stand.

„Du wirst hier leiben. Fliehen kannst du nicht, das Bild kann man nur von Außen öffnen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er schlecht gelaunt und überließ sie ihren wirren Gedanken.

Noch total benommen ging sie einige Schritte durch den großen Raum.  
>Außer Vorhänge, an den Seiten der Fenster und einigen Kerzenhaltern an den Wänden und einem kleinen dunklen Sofa, besaß dieses Zimmer keine Möbel.<p>

Vorsichtig ging sie auf die einzige Tür zu, die von diesem Raum wegführte und öffnete diese. Zum Vorschein kam ein etwas kleineres Zimmer, welches mit einem vornehmen Tisch, drei Stühlen und einem Bücherregal geschmückt war.

Völlig berauscht von ihrem „Glück" lief sie zu den gedruckten Papieren und betrachtete ihre Buchrücken. Wie lange hatte sie kein Buch mehr gelesen, geschweige denn in der Hand gehalten.

Sie wollte sich gerade eine Lektüre greifen als sie ruckartig anhielt.

Was soll das hier? Was macht sie in diesen Zimmern?

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sollte das nun ihr neues „Gefängnis" sein?  
>Träumte sie oder hatten sich diese grausamen Foltere zu Gentlemans entpuppt?<p>

Ohne sich auch nur noch einen Meter umzusehen ging sie zurück in das Eingangszimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Mit ihren Augen hielt sie den Rücken des Gemäldes fest, welcher auch auf dieser Seite pechschwarz war und wartete, dass jemand durch die Tür trat. 


End file.
